


A Bunch Of Firsts

by BearBooper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically a progression of their relationship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, prucan, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: This was a request from Fairychan07: "Hey, could you do a fic [AU] about PruCan where it progresses over their relationship? Like their first meeting to when Prussia Asks him to move in?”"I'm still open for more requests on my writing tumblr: @a-writing-bear---------A recollection of their relationship firsts.They supposed it was the natural progression of all relationship- granted it was more like a tactical assault over his life; For the German, Matthew had been a rushing avalanche of excitement, a flood of couple domesticity he had come to miss after being so singular for so long- and yet his presence felt like a diffused element instead of a rapid chemical reaction that exploded vibrantly and violently only to be gone in a flash.





	A Bunch Of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairychan07 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fairychan07+on+Tumblr), [looks_and_books777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/looks_and_books777/gifts).



> Sorry I've been M.I.A Guys! Studies are kicking my ass!  
> \- Bear :)

They supposed it was the natural progression of all relationship- granted it was more like a tactical assault over his life; For the German, Matthew had been a rushing avalanche of excitement, a flood of couple domesticity he had come to miss after being so singular for so long- and yet his presence felt like a diffused element instead of a rapid chemical reaction that exploded vibrantly and violently only to be gone in a flash. The Canadian had slipped in so softly and slowly that Gilbert hadn’t realised how drunk on his affections he had been subdued...not until he was staring at those gorgeous eyes from across his bedspread, knowing they had meshed so intertwined- there was no reason to leave.

The first time they had met, it had been via the cramped corridors of the college halls. rushing crowds of people passing and pushing through like rough oceans of education mania- If the fellow students were the raging waters, Gilbert had been the white bubbles on top, moving ahead of them all, on top of everything and everyone. hurtling towards the exit with such a natural habit that it seemed much more pitiful that Matthew was so easily lost in such a large gathering. His glasses astray on his face and ruffled clothing were evidence of his attempts to squeeze through, and the moment he got onto the green grass outside the large college building, the strawberry blonde had sighed and dusted off his annoyance as he was more focused on going back to his home than linger on his recent crushed personal space.

Speaking to himself, Matthew’s mind sighed aloud: “It’s like people can’t take their time…”

“Aha, You look beat- Next time take the 2nd corridor near Kirkland’s lecture hall. You won't get stuck in student rush that way, ja?” A voice had chuckled at him, looking up, Gilbert was leaning on a metal railing, seemingly entertaining a group of sorts but stopping to share some helpful advice. With rosy cheeks, the art student merely nodded with a shy thanks before making his trek to the carpark. It had been an offhand comment, but neither of the two could stop smiling in recollection.

Interestingly, the first time they had held a proper conversation though, was at Matthew’s brother, Alfred, deplorable parents-are-away bash. It seemed like an endless cycle of newcomers were weaselling their way into their family home, in fact- Matthew doubted that half of the guests even knew who Alfred was, what was going on or if they even went to the same college. He supposed at parties like this, it didn’t really matter: as long as someone you knew was going, you were welcomed to get free booze; the more the merrier- his brother the optimist. Awful. It was a suffocating cocktail of drunk young adults, a dash of awful music and questionable clothing. Originally planting himself strictly to the back wall of his living room, he had decided to abandon the mess and instead retreat to the comforts of his bedroom. Stumbling through quite exhausted, the Canadian squeaked indignantly when he found a silver-headed slump on his bed- the head parallel to pillows and long legs dangling off the edge supposedly avoiding getting sneakers onto the bed sheets.

“Oh, Scheisse- Sorry! Alfred told me the other rooms were off limits and the guest room was-...er taken...I thoug-”

“It’s you!” Puzzled and confused, Gilbert sat up before his eyes widened. Matthew blushed as he realised he had not really elaborated on his own exclamation;

“You told me to use the Kirkland hallway! You really saved me man- I haven't had to rush out since...thanks for that” the two laughed, Matthew allowed for him to stay as Gilbert also announced his sickness of the loud noise. The two spent the night chatting on a variety of topics; Which classes they took, how many siblings they had, what movies they hated- Matthew found out Gilbert was in Alfred’s economics minor, and Gilbert found out more about hockey than he’d ever known due to a satisfying rant over the Toronto maple leafs. The time had passed quickly, as the noise from downstairs dispersed as hooligans and fools left one by one out the twins’ home. Matthew had insisted on letting Gilbert crash but the prospect of classes tomorrow persuaded the man to leave the now empty home. It had been a momentary flicker of attraction- but they didn’t think about it so hard.

The first time they hung out, it hadn’t been a date but instead an impromptu study session. The library with it’s crooning towers of shelves and the echoes of whispered shush, it had been a solace for the both of them- piles of work cascaded among the two and they had found each other stressing over various classes. With a cocky smile but organised glare, Gilbert invited Matthew to sit next to him. The pair sat in comfortable silence, bathing in the company of another without needing to scrub at awkward forced conversation; unlike his player reputation suggested, Gilbert was a hard worker and a dedicated academic. After a long hour of labour, they exchanged numbers, hopeful and full of blooming interest.

It had been that night that Matthew asked him out for a first date. Text message uncertainty was thrown away as Gilbert said yes to a rather lame coffee venture; regardless of simplicity, the German was thrilled to be courted- the attraction to such a quiet thing like Matthew had already grown and was being returned. Red hoodies and soft cheeks whittled away at his already little doubt; Gilbert really liked this man; the one who admitted over his reserved personality, the one who loved winter more than puppy dogs, the one who believed only good could come out of true respect- Gilbert was ensnared. He was in love. Dazed and dreamy looks were traded as they walked hand in hand- their want for more togetherness just as sure as the autumn leaves were sure to fall. Matthew had blanketed his mind, and Gilbert had enveloped Matthew’s thoughts. The very first time they kissed, It was like a million years of apprehension over a love life had melted. Gentle, caring, overwhelmingly intoxicating- it had been on the couch of Gilbert’s apartment; Netflix blared ignored in front of them, lost in each other’s closeness. Strong arms wrapped around each other- neither of them wanting to move; They had aligned themselves to be so very stuck but it didn't matters. They wanted to cherish this found piece of affection, ignoring the brash world outside or the cold winter air that bit. Graduation had been a sweet victory in terms of academics, but it also marked a new year of wondrous things.

Funnily enough, they could not remember what their first really big argument had been over- all that could be remembered was the slamming door, the icy cold shoulders and guilt that poisoned the tip of each of their tongues. It had been a long week of avoidance, the absurdity of their brooding annoying all their friends and family members enough that it carried over to Alfred and Ludwig attempting to fix their pitfall. They had fallen apart incompletely- still stuck on each other’s minds but now with such fear and tenseness of losing something they wanted to sew back so desperately. They could survive without each other, but they could no longer truly live with the consequence of losing something so precious. No relationship was without compromise of burden, they were thankful that their care for each other was strong enough to cure and withstand the seconds of anger. The bitterness of conflict was nothing in comparison to the pain of being apart.  They both caved easily, no harm to either’s respect as sound sorries billowed out in haste voices and regretful eyes. This reconnection was followed by the first time they made love; despite what you might think, it was not reconciliation, but of admiration- a night of intimacy so desperately needed. They had entangled themselves in each other’s longing. The world felt right again.

The first time Gilbert asked a big question, It was when the German noticed the extra clothes and random items that he kept finding strewed around his home. Fervently, he had given away a spare key to his love after it became common to find them beside each other in the mornings. With that, the other man had come round more often, a second home; one that they shared with pleasant smiles and cosy evenings. Meals became catch-ups and tv shows became cuddles- it was such a welcomed change that the Canadian had basically imprinted his presence into the apartment. His books busied the bookshelves, his mugs invaded the tabletops, his warmth filled the room. Eventually, Gilbert had found himself carrying cardboard boxes of his boyfriend’s stuff, unpacking and unravelling his love’s life into his. The blonde had moved in without hassle. 

Looking back, It had been nearing a year and a half of their trust and companionship. Waking up that morning had been with experienced with soft giggles and loving looks. He admired to the man across his table. Even over a year, he looks upon this beauty: Glasses astray and ruffled clothes once more. Gilbert loved this Matthew. At that moment, with nothing but the conviction of pure heart, loyalty and love-drunk affection did Gilbert utter words of future prospects. A life together, of a close connection, sealed truly for them to keep- in the name of forever and utter love he asked for his hand.

“Yes!”


End file.
